When In Doubt Turn to a Book
by Ms.Marauder
Summary: Stupid thing to do really reading my diary. It only says things about that incredibly gorgeous guy Sirius Black. The ugly slimeball Snape. My best friend Remus. There's also James who is very funny. You're just nosey if you do read it.....


Title: When In Doubt Turn to a Book  
  
Author name: Spooky Pudding  
  
Author email: maraduer413@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Keywords: Sirius Remus MWPP  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Who says writing in a diary will make you feel better. To me that's just another saying parents tell you to actually stop and think for a moment. Another thing why would anyone want to read this diary. Stupid thing to do really. It only says things about that incredibly gorgeous guy Sirius Black. That stupid oaf Severus. My best friends Lily and Remus. James Potter who is great to talk to and poor little Peter. Go ahead read my diary when you could be cleaning up after the hippogriffs or serving detention with Filch.  
  
Chapter 1 April 13, Friday the 13 uh oh, in my warm covers,  
  
My birthday! Happy day! I turned sweet sixteen as my American parents and friends say. Well I say. Hooray it's my sixteenth birthday!  
  
Normally I wouldn't bother with writing in a journal or diary, but as this (scarlet and gold leather diary) is one of my birthday gifts from one of my close friends Lily I'll make an exception. Maybe it will be a nice change recording my past events on parchment with my lovely eagle feather quill Remus so kindly gave to me. Who knows I might be a writer for the Witch Weekly magazine.  
  
I guess my life is interesting enough to put on paper, (Sirius and James make it very interesting) I think it might be worthy enough.even though my grammar is atrocious. Oh well. The only thing that I dread is to neglect writing. Which, mind you I probably will. Oh, bother.  
  
Just thought about what I just wrote. being a writer for the Witch Weekly or any other magazine is not for me.  
  
Well I've only been writing for five minutes and I'm running out of things to write. Ah, I know! I'll tell about my fun filled day.  
  
Well I woke up with pink hair (damn that Sirius Black) luckily it came out with a quick rinse. I put on my school robes and headed down to the common room to find Lily and Tessa cheer "Happy Birthday!" bless those two wonderful girls. "How does it feel to be sixteen Brit?" Lily asked as I sat on one of the cozy chairs (my chair as James says)  
  
"Brilliant, I think, even though I'm not entirely sure what it's suppose to feel like." I said with a smile.  
  
We had exited out of the common room and started walking down to breakfast. To my surprise. Not. Sirius trampled me to the floor screaming Happy B-Day as loud as he possibly could. I guess it was quiet nice. You know he was on top of me. But it bloody hurt. He is skinny (but muscular) but yet he weighs more than me (that makes sense), so you can guess how that ended up. I was on the hard stairs and Sirius was sitting on my stomach grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back (even if my body was throbbing with pain) God his eyes are gorgeous. They're a dark blue almost as if they didn't look it but you knew they were.  
  
"Happy birthday." He said casually pulling me up by my hand.  
  
"Oh, was that my present?" I said playfully.  
  
"Not entirely Brittany." He said back. Oh, his voice is so wonderful.  
  
"I forgot to include the pink hair." I responded.  
  
"I knew you'd like that. All girls love pink." Well actually I don't like pink I've always liked blue because it's the color of my eyes.  
  
"Sorry Sirius but I think I'll stick with blonde hair. It goes with me better." I laughed.  
  
"Well I'll see you in potions. I have a date with my fellow marauders. See you." And you won't believe it but he WINKED at me. I would've fainted if my conscience hadn't kicked in.  
  
Reading back at what I just wrote. whom did he call a marauder? Must ask James, as he is Sirius' best friend.  
  
Well I came down to breakfast with Lily and Tes chatting about the approaching quiz we were going to have in DADA when one of my close friends Remus Lupin came to me and gave me a big friendly birthday hugs! Honestly I've known Remus since I was three.  
  
My parents are magical, both born in America and I was born in California as well but raised in England. We moved next door to the Lupin's when I was two and Remus became my instant friend. But as soon as we came to Hogwarts we became a little distant. He made new friends with the Gryffindor boys and I became friends with the Gryffindor girls. Sure we would talk about things we had done that day or make jokes about the people we didn't like. Only now Remus and I, we wouldn't share secrets anymore.  
  
I know.er. well knew everything about Remus. I know that he only likes chocolate chip cookies when they're straight out of the oven; mystery novels are his choice of a good book. He likes to listen to wind chimes because he says they are very relaxing, and if he could he would want a boxer dog, (you know the big dogs that resemble a St. Bernard only a tad smaller and not so much fur.) there's also one tiny secret I know about him. okay maybe it's not so tiny.  
  
Remus has a secret that I don't think I should write down, I mean if this book somehow fell into Lily's or Tessa's hands, or worse, Snape's! Then Remus would be in constant danger. I mean I'm the only one of his friends who knows. Well I think I am. I don't think Remus would tell anybody. he said he never would. All the same, I'm not going to write it down.  
  
Well anyway I totally turned away from the subject about Remus and started reminiscing about the good old days. So Remus came up to me and said, "Happy birthday!" he looked kind of bad. He had bags under his eyes and looked rather pale. Poor thing. I love Remus; I can't stand to see him like this every month for the past thirteen years. He's like a brother to me.  
  
"Thank you Remus." I said as I came to give him a better hug.  
  
"Have a rough night?" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"You can't even imagine." He whispered back as I pulled away.  
  
"I have something for you." Remus and suddenly his face kind of brightened up, just a little.  
  
He pulled out a package that was wrapped in baby blue paper with a pink bow.  
  
"Since when did you learn how to wrap presents?" I said with a smile as he handed me the present, it was nicely wrapped.  
  
"Are you kidding? Me, learn how to wrap, I had the witch at the store wrap it for me." He laughed.  
  
"You're so wonderful Remus." I said as I examined the present.  
  
"You can open it when we sit down!" Tessa said. Oh what a friend I am, I just left Lily and Tessa to stand there twiddling their thumbs.  
  
"Okay. If you'll let me open it now?" I turned to Remus.  
  
"Whenever you like." Remus said.  
  
I hurried over to the Gryffindor table in the great hall. There weren't many students in the Great Hall. There were some Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs, Severus Snape, and his dim-witted gang of Slytherins, and us.  
  
I took a seat next to Lily and Tessa and unwrapped the present. I don't know why but I was careful about ripping the paper. When I saw it my jaw dropped.  
  
It was a magnificent eagle feathered quill set, with a inkbottle and everything. According to Lily my eyes sparkled.  
  
"Thank you so much Remus! You are the best! Now I can write in my journal with an awesome quill!!" I was truly happy. My quill where just normal quills, nothing special, now I had this glorious eagle quill, even if Remus deserved it more.  
  
"I can see it's someone's birthday." James had now come into the picture along with Sirius and Peter. Poor Peter. He always tags along with those three (James, Remus, and Sirius) I have to remember to ask Peter if they're nice to him.  
  
"Hello all." I say to them, they all sat next to Remus. James who was behind me when he appeared decided to walk across the table to Remus' side, oh; he's such a genius.  
  
"Open this." James said pushing a small box towards me.  
  
"Thank you James." As I pulled off the silver ribbon.  
  
It was so lovely. They were four charms for my charm bracelet. One was a deer; another was a mouse, and two dogs. Well I thought they were dogs but I just looked at them and they are different one's bigger than the other so maybe it's a wolf or a coyote, I don't know animals that well, but it kind of sad I can't tell a dog from a wolf!  
  
"They are so cute! Four more for my charm bracelet!" I smiled as I put them on my chain. I had only three before I got James' present; one of them was a B for Brittany, a fifteen for my fifteenth birthday the year before, and the thespian masks because I love drama.  
  
"That reminds me I forgot to give you my present." Tessa said. She too had a little box.  
  
Inside was the charm sixteen and a shamrock.  
  
"For good luck and sweet sixteen." She said.  
  
"Thank you so much Tes!" I gave her hug and added the charms. My charm bracelet is starting to look quiet lovely with all of my charms. I especially like my animals James gave me; they are so adorable.  
  
"Can I give you my present?" Peter asked.  
  
"If you want to Peter." I said.  
  
He handed me another package. It was a thick one. I unwrapped the pink paper and found a book. It was called A Dragon Lovers Guide. He knew I loved dragons.  
  
"Wow Peter. I'm going to have to read this tonight." I put the book beside my quills. "Thank you Peter."  
  
"All of you are the best." I said as I turned to Lily to give her a hug. "This is an amazing birthday."  
  
More students started pouring into the Great Hall I put my presents inside my bag and we all started talking about stuff. How Sirius attacked Severus with dungbombs when he came out of his common room and what's really funny is that James had dyed Filch's cat green!  
  
After that the day went by pretty slow. A few friends in different houses would stop to say happy birthday and other things like that. My mum also sent me a few pieces of chocolate birthday cake that I shared with Lily, Remus, Tessa, and Sirius. I asked where James and Peter had gotten to and Sirius' exact words were:  
  
"They're adding the finishing touches to your birthday present from all of us. I'm going to give you your present from me tomorrow night."  
  
Tomorrow night? What could he possibly give me that would have to wait until tomorrow? Let's figure it out. Well tomorrow is Saturday. Therefore it would be Saturday night. We have no classes on Saturday, so it could be during the day. Wait, no he said night. So daytime is out of the question. And he didn't give any evidence to where we were going.  
  
So maybe he's going to do something. GASP! What if it has to do with something about him. and. me.and. Ahhhhhh! Nooooo. I don't think Sirius would do something like that. That's just something Sirius wouldn't do; wait, yes it is! Er. maybe I'll ask him. Oh, fat chance someone will just tell you your birthday present.  
  
Well I guess it's not so bad. I mean I've liked Sirius since I was twelve. Ever since he saved me from the lake episode. Oh Sirius after that you became very attractive. What am I talking about? I can't lose my virginity! Not yet! But there wouldn't be another person I'd want to lose it to except Sirius. Stupid Brittany! Stupid Brittany! I'm too young to have sex. Well actually I know a few people who have. So I can't really say I'm too young. Maybe I should ask Lily or Tessa. I know! I was so stupid I didn't think of it before. Remus.  
  
He's a boy and a best friend. Since he's a boy I bet he knows what's going on in Sirius' head. Since he's a best friend then I can talk to him about it. At the crack of dawn I'm going to go bother Remus for a good answer!  
  
If I do have sex with Sirius remind me to smack him afterwards for putting me through paragraphs worth of confusion and insanity.  
  
If I do lose my virginity to Sirius would that mean that he likes me? Would I be his girlfriend? Or is he just some perverted guy that likes to have sex with girls for a birthday present? I don't think Sirius would be that disturbing. Of course there are a lot of things I don't know about Sirius.  
  
I do know that one time in our sixth year he was caught with one of the Ravenclaw chasers Ella Nicolson in the astronomy tower with his pants nearly off. I was mad at him for about three weeks. Egads I don't know what to do!  
  
At first I didn't know what to write. I just filled six of my pages in my diary. I need to slow down or this thing is going to be full in no time. Anyway I'm too tired to write.  
  
-Brittany  
  
Boys are stupid at times. 


End file.
